everything_zara_larssonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zara Larsson Biography
Background Zara Maria Larsson is a singer and songwriter from Stockholm, Sweden. She was born on December 16th, 1997 to Agnetha and Anders Larsson. Zara is the older sister of Hanna Larsson, who is a singer herself and a member of the band Hanna & Andrea. She grew up singing and performing for her family until the age of ten in 2008 when she entered Talang, the Swedish version of the 'Got Talent' series and won. Career 2008-2012 (Ages 10 & 14): While the more casual music listeners see Zara as an overnight sensation, Zara's career has been a long, yet promising feat. After winning Talang, Zara felt she would be offered record deals left and right. However, this wasn't the case as nobody wanted to sign a ten year old. Zara ended up going back to school for 4 years before finally scoring a record deal with Ten Music Group in 2012. 2013-2014 (Ages 15 & 16): ' On January 21st 2013, Zara released her debut EP, ''Introducing through Ten Music Group. The EP's lead single Uncover ''peaked at #1 in Sweden, Norway, and #3 in Denmark. Zara received her first of many platinum certifications in Sweden on February 25th 2013, just over a month after release. Zara revealed via her blog that she had signed a 3 year deal with American label company Epic Records on April 3rd 2013. On July 5th 2013, Zara released her next EP, ''Allow Me To Reintroduce Myself ''following the lead single ''She's Not Me (Part 1 & 2) released on June 25th 2013. Larsson's first full-length studio album was released in Sweden on October 1st 2014. This album went on to go platinum in her home country and spawned the hits Bad Boys, Carry You Home, ''and Rooftop'' as well as the already released tracks Uncover and She's Not Me. '' '''2015-2016 (Age 17 & 18): ' On June 5th 2015, Zara Larsson released her first single Lush Life from her upcoming album So Good. ''The song not only went on to be her second #1 in Sweden, but also went top 5 in Australia, Austria, Belgium, Denmark, Germany, Ireland, Norway, Netherlands, Switzerland, and the UK. The song also went platinum in the US and became Zara's first worldwide hit. On September 10th 2015, Zara released her MNEK assisted single ''Never Forget You ''as the second official single from ''So Good. The track also went on to peak at #1 in Sweden as well as top 5 in Australia and the UK. Never Forget You also peaked at #13 on the US Billboard Hot 100, making it Larsson's first US hit. During the first two quarters of 2016, Larsson was a feature on Tinie Tempah's track Girls Like and was a feature on the official song of UEFA Euro 2016, This One's For You with David Guetta. Both songs went on to have a respectable amount of success throughout Europe especially. Zara's third official single from So Good, Ain't My Fault was released on September 2nd, 2016. The song went on to have moderate worldwide success and was certified gold (500,000 sales) in the US. Larsson also received her 4th #1 in Sweden. On October 22nd 2016, Zara was named one of Time Magazine's "30 Most Influential Teens of 2016". November 11th 2016 brought the release of Zara's promo single I Would Like. The song received single treatment throughout Europe but didn't have a music video or US Radio Impact. Despite the lack of a music video, I Would Like went on to be Zara's highest charting single in the UK at #2. '''2017 (Age 19): So Good, the title track of Zara's upcoming album was released as the 5th single on January 27th, 2017. The song did not meet the expectations of many and received a minimal amount of WW success. After nearly three years of working on her debut international album, Zara finally released So Good on March 17th, 2017. So Good went on to be the most streamed debut female album of all time on Spotify and the 4th most streamed (and gaining streams rapidly) female album of all time. The album peaked at #1 in Sweden and reached the top 10 in Australia, Denmark, Finland, Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, and the UK. The album also went gold (500,000) in the US. Symphony, a song that belongs to Clean Bandit but is also a part of So Good was released as the next single from the album on March 17th 2017. The track went on to reach #1 in Sweden, United Kingdom, and more. The song is also impacting US radios as of recent days, with expectations that it will be a hit there as well. On May 12th, Zara released the Don't Let Me Be Your's music video in order to push the track as the 7th official single from the album.